The Darkest Part of the Blade
by TheOneTrueTimeBandit
Summary: Since I now have 200 views and 2 good reviews I'm gonna guess you guys want more so chapter 1 will be out soon. Contains OCs and some pairings (Mainly Lucina and Robin) Morgan and her father are going on a training mission to unlock their lost memories, but things go terribly wrong when they are separated, but what will happen when they escape from the Temple of Souls?
1. Prologue 1 The Temple of Souls

**The Darkest Part of the Blade**

**Prologue 1. The Temple of Souls**

Morgan had just helped rebuild the kingdom of Ylisse and was now off on a training mission with her father, Robin, The master Tactician of the kingdom. Even though neither of them had regained their memories, they still shared an unbreakable bond. Today's mission was simply finding out the truth about a rumor in a nearby temple that said it would take your soul if you couldn't conquer your fears… Though Robin knew more than he was letting on, for the temple is said to bring lost souls back home… he was really here to help regain Morgan's memories. And possibly his own…

"Father? You seem a little lost in thought? Is everything alright?" Morgan asked

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry, I'm fine," Robin replied. He gave her a reassuring smile, but Morgan knew better. "It should be right over this hill."

And it was, the temple stood in a seemingly perfect structure, made out of stone that moss had grown on. It seemed like it had stood the test of time, it didn't seem worn at all! But there was an eerie feeling, a feeling of sadness as Morgan stood in front of it… something seemed like she should remember this place, but she couldn't grasp what it was

"Dad… I'm… I'm not sure about this," Morgan said worriedly

"Don't worry, everything will be fine!" he said, "I mean, what's the worst that can happen? We get attacked by Risen? Hah!" Robin had developed a bad habit of overestimating his chances against such horrors, the Risen after all, were nothing to mess around with.

Morgan shuffled her feet nervously, "Maybe if we were in a bigger group that wouldn't be a problem, but there is only two of us. No matter how strong either one of us is, if we faced a large group of those, we would only be able to run," she looked back at him, Apprehensively "but that's not what I'm talking about. Something seems like I should know this place, is it really safe for me if I remember my past?" Morgan had developed a hatred for the future. Ever since her mom, Lucina, had told her the consequence of certain actions, she was afraid of learning what she was before she woke up in that field.

Robin patted her shoulder "Relax, I'll make sure you're okay, I promise"

"Well… okay. I trust you," Morgan said, unconvinced

So the pair went in, but the inside of the temple was as dark as the void… no light was seen, Robin tried to light a spark with a snap of his fingers to see but it faded away as soon as it came, Morgan tried to light the area with a fireball but nothing would come out of her finger tips, except a small noise that allowed the torches to burst with a blue-green light.

Morgan panicked, "Wh-what is this place? Why does it respond to only my magic?"

…

Dad?

…

Oh no…

She started running, hoping to catch up with him, he was nowhere to be found and as she tried to exit the temple, the door was missing, replaced with a bright light that repelled her as she tried to get past, she pounded on the wall behind it, but to no avail… she was alone… then she heard a voice… a cry of agony… and she knew instantly who it was...


	2. Prologue 2 Memories Broken

**The Darkest Part of the Blade**

**Prologue 2. Memories Broken**

She kept running through the narrow halls, she didn't know how or why, but she had to get to that person… she couldn't even remember the guy's name. But she had to reach him… before… before what? She didn't know where she was going or any idea if it was a trap, but she didn't care, everything seemed to fade around her… but soon all the emotions and thoughts were overpowered by one frightening realization… there was a man behind her… stopping, she slowly turned around to see none other than Robin, no not Robin… She knew that look better than anyone… future Robin, A.k.a Grima, the fell dragon

"Y-you?! But… you're dead!" She said, paralyzed in fear

"How do you know that? You don't know anything at this point do you? Did you even stop to think about your poor, poor father? I guess not," He laughed

Morgan shifted into anger "What did you do to him you black-hearted devil of a dragon?!"

Grima smiled evilly "My my, excellent comeback! Though it won't do you any good… and about your father, he's in another room. facing his darkest fears and I have to say, he has built up quite the resistance. It going to take awhile before his soul belongs to the temple… forever"

"And I assume you're gonna take mine as well?" She stood, ready for anything he would bring

Grima simply grinned "I wouldn't worry about that, I would worry more about… him," He pointed behind Morgan

Morgan turned around and saw her father confronting a man in a black hood, someone she should remember… but was lost along with everything else in her memories

Grima frowned "Oh, are your memories broken? A shame, you two really liked each other, he even tried to sacrifice his life for you… when he knows that you've forgotten his name why… he'll be crushed! It may even make him go… insane." He snapped his fingers in a way that made Morgan shudder

The man in the black hood was speaking but Morgan could not hear him, then her father got angry and struck the man with a lightning bolt. He was wounded, but something was off, she couldn't see his face for one thing. and the second is that something started to glow underneath his hood, his eyes were turning red… his body began to spark with red energy, and she knew all too well what that meant… blood was about to be spilled. The man drew his sword and began laughing, that laugh that sends pure terror into the bravest of men. He began walking towards her father, who didn't seem to be stirred by this… he kept walking and Robin kept attacking… until the man lunged, and all that was heard was a zap… a thud… and silence… Robin stood over the dead warrior as Morgan cried out. She rushed to the man's side… she still couldn't remember his name… but she knew she cared… and he began to fade away…

Morgan eyes widened in horror "No… no no no no no no no NO!"

Grima laughed, and as everything faded around her she cried…

She was at the room she was in before the cry of pain, she knew what this place was, The Temple of Souls can bring peace to those who can survive the trials of the heart, all of this was just an illusion. But something had changed… she was furious! Angry at the fact she had forgotten him, that she couldn't remember a thing about him, and when all of that anger gathered up… one shouting cry enveloped the area in flames, wings of fire spread from her back, her eyes now glowing white, and she sent the scarlet flames across the entire room before the wings faded and all went black

Robin had entered the room only a few seconds later

Morgan? Morgan!


	3. Chapter 1 The Man in the Black Hood

**The Darkest Part of the Blade**

**Chapter 1. The Man With the Black Hood**

He had to get out. He didn't question the scorched room around his daughter. Nor the horrors he had to face before he reached her. All he cared about was getting her to safety… he turned the next corner and saw something wonderful, the exit to this freakish temple. He heard a loud crash and knew he had to run, so he did. As he ran the noise of laughter grew louder. The sound of shattering stone followed behind him. The hallway seemed to get longer and longer. The noise getting closer and closer until it was right on top of him, and then CRASH! The lovely grass was beneath him as he thanked a god he never believed in for rescuing his daughter. Who was still silent on top of him… he knew that he had to get to the capital to see Libra, if anyone could heal her, it would be him.

_Don't worry Morgan, I'll get you home soon_

Meanwhile… in a dark city that had been long abandoned… a lone figure with a black hood limped to a large castle, hoping to rest. A red axe with an eye on his back, a Ninjaken sword at his hip and two glowing eyes, one red, one blue, coming out from under his hood, the rest of his face hidden by shadows.

_Walking with this gash in my side is hard enough without this accursed axe trying to make me fall to the path of demons…_

_Why do you resist? Isn't a perfect world with the one you seek what you want? I can give you the power to do so, just fall under my control for awhile and everything you want will be yours_

_Shut the fuck up, I don't need your council, I can achieve my goals without you, if it wasn't for my curse I would've shattered you a long time ago_

_Fine, we'll see how far you get with that huge gap, but you will see that the blood axe, Algor, has much more too offer you_

_I'm not talking to you anymore… get out of my head._

Why do you fight it? You are a demon now, accept it and move on with your life, don't go into the eternal sleep. Just join us…

Who's there?!

I am the fell dragon Grima… and you aren't going anywhere...


End file.
